Talk:Savannah Heat
Despite the description saying 'in the area', Savannah Heat only strikes nearby, sadly. Sandstorm, on the other hand, is amazing for new pulsing DoT's, while Mind Blast is the hottest (pun intended) new Fire Elite, in my opinion. But I digress. Merengue 20:00, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm confused. Does the damage increase each second?-Thomas 10:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::I found the description quite clear. Believe so — Skuld 11:08, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Hmmm. So if I read the spell description correctly, it does 17 damage in the first second, 17+13 in the second second, 17+13+13 in the third, etc. In total that is 17*5 +13*10 = 215 damage. That would not be too exceptional for an elite spell. Depending on how it works, it could also deal 13 damage in the first second, then add 75 damage to the total. --Xeeron 07:42, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :It works the first way. First Elementalist elite I unlocked that weekend. At 18 Fire Magic, it deals 21 base damage, with +19 each second, for 295 AoE damage over 5 seconds. 59 DPS isn't so bad, if you can keep them in it. A little more damage for cheaper and faster recharge than Searing Heat. Still, unless they fix the AoE and give it a cool animation, I'd rather just attune myself or run some other energy management and throw out an occasional Rodgort's Invocation -> Liquid Flame. Merengue 02:28, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Can anyone confirm that the description is accurate in causing straight, non-typed damage? :It's not armour-ignoring, and I'm pretty sure it's elemental, as it hits rangers for woefully poor damage, as usual, but I couldn't say if it were fire or not. I think it's just another bad description, like Lava Arrows, that Anet is so well known for. Merengue 11:07, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::Aren't the first and the last note about the same subject? the last one is useless, in my opinion Nounours21 07:01, 18 December 2006 (CST) * Although the spell does not specify a damage type, this spell inflicts fire damage. * Unlike its description suggests, the damage is not armour ignoring. If your wanting to know total damage from Savannah Heat, after some number of seconds of someone standing in it, you can use these 'formulas', rather than long math lines. After 1 second, the Savannah Heat would have put out 1x the listed damage. After 2 seconds, 3x the listed damage. After 3, 6x. After 4, 10x. And for after 5 seconds, or the total damage, it's listed damage times 15. Just gives an easier/faster way to see how much the little increments will work out to in the end when doing skill points. Niobium 23:25, 12 December 2006 (CST) Savannah Heat and Deep Freeze I don't see this being a huge deal for pve, RA, or TA, but imagine the uses when stacked and used with Deep Freeze, which is also area effect and a slow hex at 66%, to keep them in the area. This combo could add alot of pressure when used in GvG or HoH with the right team build. Try Gale. 3/5's immobility, and if you consider that they probably wont move the first second, that gives them 1.25 seconds (assuming you cast immediatly) for then to get out of Savannah's heat. Add pre-incendiary bonds and a follow up fireball for a instant monk PK. 67.42.75.190 18:48, 24 January 2007 (CST) Bah, forgot to log in. Xenopia Impellus 18:48, 24 January 2007 (CST) Alter control, anyone? Not that it matters anymore with 6v6, because ill never have room for a weird ele again,but this can be an amazing alter control skill. arcane echo, throw both up, and anything on that alter gets off quick, or dies Sandstorm Trashes this for alter control and for general AOE, as it has the ability to do 700 damage for the same duration as this and is a NEARBY range. This is a mediocre elite in my opinion. Duncan Dragoon 01:53, 14 November 2006 (CST) It's spelt "Altar".--Silk Weaker It's spelled "spelled". --Shattered Self 04:45, 1 March 2007 (CST) LOL [[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 15:55, 1 March 2007 (CST) It's spelt "spelt" -_- Merriam Webster says it's spelled "spelled", though it can be pronounced "spelled" or "spelt". --Shattered Self 19:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) corrections: * alter means to change while altar means a place of worship * spelt is not a word while spelled is the past tense of spell there we go, done deal. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 16:29, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Clarification: 'spelt' is the usual British spelling; 'spelled' is the American. They're both equally correct. Google away; you'll find hundreds of verifications. You're absolutely right about the difference between altar and alter, however! :) Nynn 20:54, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :xD FINE! --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 09:24, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Firestorm? Id it just me or does the ingame animation look almost exactly like Firestorm ecept with the searing explosion thing on the bottom?-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 14:22, 8 January 2007 (CST) :It's Searing Heat + Fire Storm at the same time (in animation terms, of course). Shido 13:33, 9 January 2007 (CST) :IIRC it looks like a few firestorms — Skuld 14:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) chop chop the article notes, a lot of useless info im going to bed -- Xeon 11:47, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Done. An extremely overpowered skill in pvp 4 srs?! — Skuld 11:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::yah! dis skill is wai 1337!! --Rickyvantof 06:46, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Skill picture This is somehow a nice skill to see, I think it is the coolest looking skill picture evar! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) note repetition From notes: *At 16 Fire Magic, the first pulse deals 21 damage, the second deals 42, the third deals 63, the fourth deals 84, and the final pulse deals 105 damage. (315 total) *Damage dealt is cumulative. For instance, it deals a total of 255 damage at rank 12 Fire Magic (17 + 34 + 51 + 68 + 85 damage) to anything that stays in range for the full duration. The notes are effectivly the same. removing the second. --Hyrim 00:34, 22 January 2007 (CST) What Eles have been wanting for ages Is AoE denial. Finally this skill gives the ability to make an area "off-limits" for a time, as most people will try to run out of it. The damage is just enough that you don't want to stand in it. It's great for scattering people you don't want using their skills with impunity. The 5 energy was a huge buff, this skill is seeing use everywhere now. Talking PvP of course. --Macros 09:57, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Sandstorm does this as well. -DV ::Which is why it was used before it got nerfed. Now it does less damage for more energy with a higher recharge. --Macros 14:55, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Your mostly right. Whats so nice about it, is that if someone wanders into it (maybe their asleep or something, I dunno) after 3-4 seconds, they take a whuppin. So now, if anyone sees the animation, they know that touching those flames is going to singe them, even more than if they STARTED in them.Twinkie Doomcaster 01:38, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Animation- related? Should those 3 skills be in related just because 1/2 the animation is the same? I think related should be that the skills have similar effects, not stuff like that -_-. - Skakid9090 18:30, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't particularly think sandstorm is related either. Fire storm and the searings are definitely not any more related than practically any other AoE. --Fyren 10:31, 21 March 2007 (CDT) What the hell is the icon? Maybe I'm blind, but I don't recognize what that is. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 09:27, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :It's a fiery meteor crashing into the savanna. Or it could be an immolated hot air baloon. --Macros 03:16, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::I think it's a desert (savannah) with a huge flame hoovering above it (heat) --Rickyvantof 13:18, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, nah, its a forest, with a big gigantic fireball headed torwards its way, as hot as a (savannah desert), my description doesnt make sense, but obviously there are trees and a big fireball in the picture xD! (t- ) 14:36, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::::As a side note, those are trees only found in the savannah (duh). 14:40, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::::There are no trees in the savannah, (SUPER DUH) ;), no water for them! (t- ) 14:48, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Savannah not Sahara --Gimmethegepgun 14:50, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Actually, I believe it's a tilted view of a savannah, where the sun appears to have erupted into a giant fireball. Probably it's intended to be a scene from the point of view of a guy who's collapsing due to heat exhaustion. -Anon Animation I've noticed that after the last update, the animation for this skill is the same as the animation for the attunement spells. Searing Flames was doing that too. Bug? --Wizardboy777 14:39, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Meteor Storm or just Meteor? Is meteor enough to keep your foes in the AoE, or does Meteor storm do it better? --Rickyvantof 13:19, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :neither does it very well. Use Deep Freeze + Gale. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:22, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Recent revert Firestorm2 Please dont revert a revert, you have to bring it up in the talk page first for discussion. I have been using SH for awhile and i have never been branded as a fire stormer, also firestorm isnt so bad anymore, much better skills out there but hamstorms jumped for joy when it was buffed. I think the note is useless. -- Xeon 20:15, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :The note is completely stupid. First of all they could just look at what skills you are using when you cast it. Second of all anyone who cries at you for using a skill you're not using doesn't deserve to be listened to anyway. Third of all, the animation is different than Fire Storm. Also, please read GW:1RV. --Macros 20:24, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::Fourth of all, who cares if they think you are using Fire Storm? Not a whole lot they can do about it. --Macros 20:28, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry about the revert rule, never knew about that. in my defense, i have been accused of using firestorm along with a friend of mine when using SH and I was just making a warning in order to prevent confusion. I understand why you would think it useless and I will not change it again. thank you for alerting me to the revert rule. --Firestorm2 20:38, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Thank you for understanding. If anyone accused me of using Fire Storm instead of Savannah Heat I would laugh at them. --Macros 20:40, 16 July 2007 (CDT) It couldn't be... http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2006/01/18 Most tenuous link ever, but it's there. --Ckal Ktak 09:56, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia I don't get it --Blue.rellik 03:46, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Lazy Animation Anet was really lazy with the animation for this skill,its just a shorter firestorm and searing heat/tenai's heat combined,anet needs to start doing some work with the animation for skills,instead of just copying them. :Then don't play guild wars for 50$/6 months M s4 21:14, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::OH NOES! NOW MY GUILD WARS IS RUINED BECAUSE OF THIS --Blue.rellik 21:39, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Did i ever say it was ruined,no,but they are getting lazy,look at the skill icons for some skills,some of them look exactly alike,they didnt even make one elite skill for eye of the north,and all they died for this skill was make a new text and icon. :You're whining over something that isn't important. Cry me a river. Build me a bridge. Get over it --Blue.rellik 20:56, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::Talk about being completely rude and uncalled for. He was stating a fact. No need to make an ass out of yourself over it.--4.243.40.254 08:12, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::He was pointing out something incredibly pointless and inane. Near all weapon attacks have the same animation as other weapons of the same type. Anet suxxor bcoz dey dont mack new stuf for all atax. See I can make stupidly pointless comments as well --Blue.rellik 00:09, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I second that. While blunt, he makes a point. It doesn't matter what animation it is, it still will kill someone. Would you prefer a nice animation, but it never appearing in NF? Skills take time to develop. Mechanics in what will happen is rather easy, making it appear on the screen is much harder. A-Net has around 6 months to make a new campaign, animating monsters and NPCs take their time. Who can blame them that they may reuse a animation? Unlike most reknown game companies, A-net has much less to make a game work. If you don't like the way A-net does skills. Simple. Stop playing Guild Wars. Simple as that, you'll never ever see savannah heat again. And, in advance, I will ignore your next comment if your going to flame us about reusing a skill animation. Flechette 00:28, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I have an idea, why don't you all just drop it. This is turning into a pointless flame-war between what I see as multiple Trolls. Rellik and Flechette, stop picking on the anon for expressing his opinion. Mr Anon, don't be suckered into replying in kind. It just makes things work. Everyone just shut up and go back to your lives, okthxbye. We all have better things to do than snipe at each other with piddly insults all day. (T/ ) 00:37, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Done. I have no idea why anyone would start a flame war over the animation. I have actual reason to question the foundation of the query. But the bottom line has to be: It's a elite skill that happens to be in Fire Magic and uses the searing heat/teinai's heat animation. Period. Flechette 00:48, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I hardly see how I was flaming, that was pretty light. In fact I thought I was making a point. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm not soft --Blue.rellik 00:57, 23 August 2007 (CDT)